Misión posiblemente imposible
by Artemisa Cipriano
Summary: Chizuru Nanase se ha propuesto unos interesantes propósitos al mudarse a la casa de su primo Haruka: Haru y Makoto serán una bella pareja, Rei caerá ante las seducciones de Nagisa y ayudara a Rin a lograr que Nitori lo acepte. Claro, todo es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero para ella no hay misiones imposibles, ¿Verdad? MakoHaru, Reigisa, Rintori
1. Haru no te vallas

**1. Haru no te vallas.**

Se sentía relajado, totalmente relajado, siempre le había encantado en contacto de su cuerpo con el agua, el cómo fluye. El cómo es libre. Así se sentía Haruka Nanase en su bañera un jueves en la noche. Mientras juntaba sus manos, para después oprimirlas provocando que un chorro de agua saliera de ellas. Mientras jugaba pensó, que tal vez debería tener cuidado de no quedarse dormido en la tina si no quería una reprimenda al día siguiente por parte de Makoto.

Se hundió un poco más en la tina, mientras suspiraba.

_Makoto._

Hacía ya tiempo que tenía un fuerte sentimiento en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en su mejor amigo, y el no era conocido por tonto, no señores él sabía muy bien lo que era.

_Estaba enamorado_.

Así es, estaba enamorado de Makoto, y el problema no era el sentimiento en sí. Era que _hacer_ con él. Es decir, no es como si el esperara que él fuera a decirle sus sentimientos al Makoto y de buenas a primeras él le correspondiese.

No, esto no era uno de esos mangas Shojo que Gou tanto leía, y que el obviamente nunca había tocado y muchos menos leído. El sabía que su amigo era posiblemente y por mucho, la persona más amable de todo el planeta (y sin exagerar), aparte del más popular y guapo de la escuela, (tal vez de la ciudad, y ¿Por qué no? Del mundo).

Suspiro, hundiéndose un poco más en la bañera.

(_Rage on mabushii hikari surudoku_

_me wo somukeru isshun e)_

El sonido de su celular detuvo sus pensamientos, el no era una persona que usara mucho su celular, de hecho iba a ignorarlo, pero algo lo hizo tomarlo, frunció levemente el ceño, sin cambiar mucho su cara estoica al mirar el nombre en la pantalla. Sin pensárselo dos veces contesto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Ese fue su "saludo".

La otra persona hablo un poco a lo que Haruka solo se mantuvo callado, hasta que Haru abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa y dijo un…

-¿Qué?- que aunque no parecía expresar nada, quien lo conociera sabría que su voz tenía un leve tinte de sorpresa.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

Debió haberlo visto. Debió haberlo visto venir, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego?, _¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta?, _eran los pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de Makoto al correr por los pasillos de la escuela como un loco poseído.

Debió saberlo desde la mañana que pasó por Haru a su casa, debió darse cuenta de que las cosas iban mal. Todo parecía normal, cuando como cada mañana, a falta de respuesta, entro a la casa de su amigo, con dirección directa al baño para sacar a su amigo de la bañera. Rogar que no haya pasado la noche ahí durmiendo e ir a la escuela como todos los días. Pero a diferencia de otros días, cuando Makoto entro por la puerta trasera, y paso por la pequeña habitación que tiene su amigo ahí, vio una cosa que no estaba ahí el día anterior.

Cajas.

Había por lo menos unas 15 cajas de tamaño mediano amontonadas unas sombre otras, estaban todas cerradas y algunas tenían "frágil" escrito con letra roja en medio. A pesar de los muchos años de amistad Makoto no se sintió en libertad de abrir las cajas y ver el contenido, frunció un poco el ceño ante ellas y las miro por un momento, hasta que recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí y subió la escalera y abrió la puerta del baño.

-Haru. Vamos se no hará tarde para la escu… ¿eh? – La sorpresa del castaño no podía ser más evidente al darse cuenta que su amigo _no_ estaba en la bañera. NO, estaba en la bañera. Aun así se acerco y metió la cabeza dentro de la bañera para asegurarse de que el azabache no estaba ahí. Y adivinen que, efectivamente no estaba.

-¿Haru?- dijo muy extrañado. Haru siempre. Siempre, SIEMPRE. Estaba en la bañera, no puede recordar una sola vez que haya pasado por Haruka y el no estuviera ahí metido, escucho un pequeño murmullo fuera del baño y lo siguió, llevándolo a la habitación de Haru, el cual estaba haciendo algo aun más inverosímil.

¡Haru estaba hablando por teléfono!

Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, hasta se sujeto de la puerta para no caerse, se pregunto en que clase de mundo absurdo estaba, y se aproximaba el apocalipsis y se dio así mismo que había tenido una buena vida, corta pero buena.

En medio de su lucidez y ataque de histeria, pudo escuchar parte de la conversación de su mejor amigo.

-Está todo listo- le escucho decir, y luego asentir unas veces más- Ahora a las 6, entiendo.

Después de decir eso, colgó el teléfono. Makoto al menos se tranquilo al ver que seguía siendo de buenas palabras. _Tal vez aun no es el fin_, se dijo a sí mismo. Recuperando un poco la respiración. Justo en ese momento el azabache se giro y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

-Makoto- dijo como saludo, se extraño un poco a ver a su amigo en la puerta al parecer a punto de perder la conciencia, sus pensamientos sobre los sentimientos vinieron de nuevo a su mente, cuando lo ahí con los labios entre abiertos pensó en cómo se sentirían besarlos, morderlos, lamer… aparto la mirada, Makoto sabía leerlo mejor que nadie y sería mejor que no leyera nada de eso.

Cuando Makoto se recupero de su estado, y pudo erguirse orgullosamente en la puerta se dio cuenta de que Haru ya tenía su mochila, vio con asombro como también ya estaba listo para la escuela, el no estaba acostumbrado a esto, y por un momento se sintió mal, como si Haruka ya no lo necesitara, como si de ahora en adelante podría hacer todo el solo y ya no tendría que estar al pendiente de él. Que el ya no lo necesitara. Como si el…

-Makoto- salto hacia atrás por la repentina mención de su nombre, no sabía cuando el mayor había caminado hasta quedar frente a él.

-Haru-chan- Dijo con un tono de reproche.

-Te dije que dejaras el chan- sonrió al encontrase de nuevo con algo común entre ellos, hasta que recordó lo que vio abajo.

-Haru-chan, vi unas cajas abajo, ¿De que son?- Haru le dedico una mirada a Makoto que le puedo descifrar como "Es una sorpresa", para después desviar la vista. Makoto alcanzo a ver en sus ojos una pizca de emoción y felicidad. Makoto estaba lleno de curiosidad, pero aun si sonrió amplia y sinceramente de esa forma que Haru amaba, se aparto de la puerta para que el otro pudiera pasar.

-Vayamos a la escuela Haru-chan.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

De ahí en adelante las cosas no fueron muy diferentes a los otros días, en el camino a la escuela Makoto hacia conversación por los dos, mientras su mejor amigo le respondía con la mirada y de vez en cuando con palabras, pocas, pero valiosas para el castaño el cual pudo notar que por una extraña razón su amigo azabache parecía estar, como decirlo… impaciente, parecía casi querer hacer que el tiempo corriera más rápido y que el mundo se moviera a su antojo.

En la escuela las cosas tampoco fueron muy diferentes, como siempre el azabache de distraía viendo por la ventana mientras su amigo ponía atención en clases por los dos. Pero aun así la impaciencia de Haru estaba clara para los ojos de alguien que lo conocía tan bien como Makoto.

Lo extraño fue que la hora del almuerzo, en vez de subir a la azotea con él, le digiera que se adelantara porque tendría que ir a la dirección a hacer algo. Más extraño fue que cuando como buen amigo se ofreció a acompañarlo, le dijo que no, que fuera a la azotea y le esperara con los demás. El muy extrañado acepto viendo como su amigo desaparecía por un pasillo. Al llegar arriba vio como sus amigos, notando la ausencia del mayor preguntaron extrañados donde estaba su Sempai.

-Tenía unas cosas que hacer en la dirección- fue su contestación con una amable sonrisa, característica del él. Que el parecer fue suficiente para saciar la curiosidad de sus amigos. Unos minutos después Haru se unió a ellos, y entre risas, silencio de parte de Haru, traducción Makoto, Nagisa avergonzando a Rei, Rei gritándole a Nagisa, iba pasando el almuerzo, hasta que el teléfono de alguien sonó, todos buscaron sus celulares, al ver que ninguno de los tres tenia mensaje, se extrañaron pero eso no fue nada, casi se desmayan a ver de quien era el celular misterioso.

Haruka.

Con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, vieron como al parecer el mayor había recibido un mensaje, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, vieron casi con horror como respondía el mensaje, EL LO RESPONIDA, Para después sin decir palabras se levantaba, recogía sus cosas para después dirigirse hacia la puerta. Makoto que al ya haber pasado por lo mismo en la mañana, salió primero del shock.

-Haru, ¿A dónde vas?

Haru paro solo lo suficiente para decirle a Makoto que se iría de la escuela.

-Eh, ¿Por qué?

Por medio de miradas le dijo que tenía algo que hacer, y era urgente. Así sin más, pasó por la puerta y se fue. Los demás pidieron la traducción y él se las dios aun algo confuso que las dio. Se dijo así mismo que iría a hablar con él en la tarde. De seguro no era tan malo.

_Que ingenuo fui. ¡Que tonto fui! _

Se dijo a si mismo mientras daba un giro perfecto de 90 grados al girar un pasillo llegando al salón de Rei y Nagisa para después abrir la puerta con tal vez demasiada fuerza.

Todo tubo sentido cuando por una petición de Ama-Chan-sensei, fue a dejar unos documentos a la dirección. Al entrar fue con la secretaria que lo atendió amablemente, porque seamos sinceras nenas, ¿Quién no amaría aun sexy castaño de buen corazón como Makoto? Al momento que dicha secretaria iba a guardar los documentos que le llevo el castaño, dejo caer un pequeño montón de hojas, al recogerlas, iba a alinearlas en el escritorio, cuando una hoja llamo su atención, leyó las pocas líneas que salían al descubierto ya que otra hoja estaba encima y no lo dejaba ver todo el documento. Al verlo, se congelo y su cara se descoloco por completo, estaba tan impresionado que no se di cuenta cuando la secretaria le quito las hojas y le agradecía, con una torpe reverencia y salía corriendo.

Así que eso había ido a hacer Haru en el almuerzo, y por eso no quería que lo acompañara. Ahora todo estaba tan claro, las cajas, la sorpresa, las llamadas. Todo estaba claro.

Cuando todo el salón le puso atención, y aun mas sus amigos grito su conclusión.

-Nagisa, Rei- Dio una pausa para recuperar el aliento, y después dijo con voz de desesperación- Haru va a mudarse, ¡se ira de la ciudad!

Sus compañeros, abrieron los ojos y las bocas con impresión.

Lo que decía la hoja que nuestro amigo leyó en la oficina lo dejaba claro. O al menos lo que había podido alcanzar a leer.

HOJA DE TRANSFERECNIA DE ESCUELA

APELLIDO DEL ALUMNO: Nanase

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

Y así es como los 3 chicos de Iwatobi, mas el de Samezuka, que por azares del destino había decidido visitar a sus amigos ese día, y al ir caminando a la casa de Haruka para encontrase con todos, a medio camino vio como se acercaba una nube de polvo que choco con ella haciéndolo rodar por el suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos adolorido, vio a una cabellera azul, una rubia y una café, que al levantar la vista vio que eran sus tres amigos que parecían a punto de llorar. Algo alarmado les iba a preguntar que paso cuando…

-¡Rin-Rin! Es horrible.

-Esto no es hermoso, nada hermoso.

-Rin, ayúdanos.

Como todos gritaron al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo entendió algo así como. Nada.

Así que de forma civilizada les pidió que se callaran al muy estilo Rin…

-YA CALLENSE.

De acuerdo, tal vez no fue muy civilizada, pero si muy al estilo Rin. Al ver que todos enmudecieron, volteo hacia Makoto, el siempre buen Makoto, la voz de la razón y la calma y con la mirada le pidió explicaciones.

Tal vez no fue buena idea.

-Rin… Haru… hoja… transferencia. Vida… cruel, darnos prisa ahora.

Le tapo la boca con la mano y contemplo a sus demás opciones.

-Rei.

Y él como buena persona con uso de la razón, le respondió a su amigo.

-Haruka-Sempai va a transferirse de escuela, y se ira de la ciudad

-¿! EHHH!?

Y así los cuatro corrían por las calles como poseídos, dejando a su paso además de una nueve de humo, botes de basura volteados, mujeres vestidas de hombres y viceversa, bebes con correas y perros en carriolas. Hasta que al subir las escaleras que llevaban a su casa tan rápido que un corredor olímpico tenía mucho que envidiar, sin rodeos fueron a la parte atrás y entrar como endemoniados. Subieron escaleras, abrieron puertas, vaciaron bañeras y movieron cajas todo solo para averiguar la casa estaba…

Vacía.

Haru no estaba, a los cuatro chicos empezó a consumirlos la desesperación, que tal si habían llegado demasiado tarde.

-Tranquilos, de seguro llega… pronto- dijo el peli-azul con una sonrisa nerviosa, para apaciguar el ambiente tenso que se estaba formando entre todos.

-Tienes razón… pronto- añadió Rin, con voz ida.

-Pronto…- añadió el rubio con voz aun mas perdida y lejana, todos voltearon a la puerta esperando la gloriosa entrada de Haru. Estaban los 4 ahí esperando. Todo era silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, hasta que ocurrió…

Alguien exploto, y para ser más precisos ese fue nada más y nada menos que:

Makoto.

-¿COMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS?- Grito totalmente fuera de sí, y agarro a Rin de la camiseta -¿Qué hare si no vuelve Rin? Dime ¿! Que hare ¡?

Cuando los menores estaban a punto de separar a un histérico Makoto de un muy intimidado Rin, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar como una nena cobarde, sucedió.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió, todos giraron sus cabezas tan rápido que fue un milagro que no se haya roto el cuello, y así Haruka Nanase apenas dio un paso dentro para descalzarse, estaba con una maleta al hombro, una _muy_ grande maleta. Levanto la vista con su rostro impasible. Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver a todos sus amigos ahí, aunque su rostro no lo demostró.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aq…? – no termino su pregunta porque ni sosos ni perezosos, tenía cuatro nadadores abrazándolo por cualquier lado que pudiera se sujetado.

-Haru-chan- lagrimeo Nagisa sujetado a su pierna izquierda.

-Haru, ¿En que estas pensado?- grito Rin abrazándolo del brazo derecho.

-Chicos, esto no es hermoso- dijo Rei, pero aun así no soltó la pierna derecha de Haru como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

De acuerdo, se sentía confundido. ¿Qué se traían esos cuatro?, solo se va de su casa una hora, y cuando regresa se encuentra a sus cuatro amigos en su sala, con al parecer Makoto a punto de golpear a Rin, para después ser emboscado y atrapado con una boa de brazos adolescente, giro el rostro a su izquierda y trago seco.

Makoto estaba viéndolo con ojos brillosos casi al borde del llanto, esas grandes esmeraldas verdes que el tanto amaba estaban llenas de tristeza y desesperación, aun así no aparto la vista, sentía como Makoto le apretaba demasiado fuerte el brazo izquierdo.

-Haru-chan- dijo el castaño con voz lastimera, el solo volvió a tragar en seco- No te vayas… No me dejes.

Se sintió conmovido, casi sonrió con ternura al escuchar esa frase de su mejor amigo, si no estuvieran todos sus amigos ahí posiblemente le hubiera besado, pero luego se sintió confundido de nuevo, ¿irse?, ¿A dónde?

-No lo haría- fue lo único que dijo y Makoto le regalo una gran y norme sonrisa sincera. Para después girar la mirada- Y ya deja el Chan.

-¿Entonces no te vas a transferir Haru?- pregunto el pelirrojo, que era el que Haru miraba ahora. El contexto con voz monótona.

-No planeaba hacerlo.

A todos se les desencajo la mandíbula, y voltearon a ver a Makoto que estaba igual o más confundido que ellos.

-Pero… yo, vi la hoja…

-¿Haru?

Giraron en redondo a notar una presencia en la puerta que no habían visto antes, eran un chico. Unos centímetros más bajito que Nagisa, con una gorra de beisbol de donde salían algunos mechones negros, una camiseta blanca que le quedaba bastante grande, tenis y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Sus profundos ojos azules le resultaron familiares, era una casi- copia de Haru, a excepción de que parecía más aniñado o mejor dicho… ¿aniñada?, un chico con rasgos algo delicados, y el mostraba una clara mueca de confusión y curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- hasta su voz si reflejaba sus emociones.

-Chicos- hablo Nanase- Nanase Chizuru- dijo señalando al aulido- Chizu, ellos son mis amigos de los que te venía hablando.- Señalo a unos muy sorprendidos nadadores que aun sujetando a Haruka hicieron un intento de reverencia.

-Un gusto en conocerlos.- añadió el segundo pelinegro, correspondiendo al saludo.

-Se mudara conmigo y se transferirá a nuestra escuela- Dijo a la pregunta no formulada de sus compañeros- Es mi primo.

Las bocas de todos forma una perfecto "O"

Ahora todo si tenía sentido…

¿O no?

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

**Termine, este es mi primer fic de Free, un día estaba viendo los especiales y de la nada esta idea me vino a la cabeza, y empecé a escribirla**

**Si salió muy Ooc, lo lamento aun soy algo nueva en eso de escribir fics, esta historia será sobre todo Mako/Haru, espero les guste**

**Dejen Reviews, por favor**

**Bye-Bye**


	2. Chizuru es ¿Que?

**2. Chizuru es… ¿Qué?**

_De acuerdo, esto es extraño._

Fue el pensamiento que paso por la mente de Haruka Nanase al ver a sus amigos y primo formar un círculo perfecto mientras estaban sentados en el piso de su casa, viendo a su primo como si tuviera tres brazos y cuatro ojos. Nadie hablaba solo lo miraban, fijamente con un poco de incredulidad y sorpresa. Vio como Nagisa levantaba el brazo como queriendo tocarlo, pero a medio camino se detuvo y bajo el brazo, Chizuru ocultaba sus ojos tras la gorra de beisbol, y pudo ver claramente como tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas, se notaba claramente que ser el centro de atención le ponía sumamente nervioso. Notando eso y queriendo ayudar Haru carraspeo obteniendo la atención de todos. Que le miraron fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

-Chicos- todos pusieron aun más atención- Dejen de acosarlo con la mirada, esta sintiéndose incomodo.

Lo dijo señalando a su primo con el dedo, el cual se sonrojo mas furiosamente por la indiscreción de su primo, pero no fue el único, todos los demás se sonrojaron al verse descubiertos. Mas el azabache menor dio un mirada irritada al mayor.

-Mou, Haru ¿No puedes ser más discreto?

Los demás le miraron, aparte de cuando se presento era la primera vez que hablaba desde que llego, Haru por su parte se encogió de hombros en signo indiferente haciendo que el menor bufara, se cruzara de brazos y volteara el rostro, con un diminuta sonrisa Nanase levanto el brazo y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su primo en signo de cariño, haciendo que el menor volteara a verlo aun enojado, para luego suspirar y sonreírle.

Todos los demás veían esto atónitos, nunca habían visto al nadador estilo libre ser tan afectuoso con alguien ni siquiera con Makoto, el cual estaba tal vez más confundido que ellos, pero al mismo tiempo algo enternecido.

-Así que eres el primo de Haru- menciono el de ojos esmeraldas, no quería romper el momento, pero tenía curiosidad por el chico, el aullido volteo a verlo para después asentir con la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, muy fijamente. Makoto se sonrojo ante la intensidad de la mirada.

-Y tú debes ser Makoto Tachibana. ¿Verdad? – dijo con un tono de curiosidad y sonrisa agradable, era imposible temerle a Makoto.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto curiosos en ningún momento había dicho su nombre, sonrió de una manera maliciosa antes de responder:

-Haru me lo dijo- y su primo le mando una mirada de advertencia, en respuesta, amplió su sonrisa, Makoto no entendía nada.

Nagisa, como entendiendo la situación soltó una risita, el chico nuevo le parecía interesante, ya que el si entendió la mirada de advertencia y la sonrisa maliciosa de los Nanase.

-Chizu-chan, creo que me llevare muy bien contigo- dijo traviesamente el rubio- Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Nagisa Hazuki- dijo señalándose a sí mismo- El es Rei-chan- Recibió una violeta mirada molesta- y el es Rin-Rin.

El menor azabache soltó una risa, algo femenina en opinión de todos, para que después los demás le dijeran sus nombres correctamente, el se quedo mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. Y después miro a su primo.

-Haru, ¿El es el que me dijiste?- Haru asintió en respuesta, una mirada llena de curiosidad se formo en el azabache menor y empezó a gatear hasta Matsuoka. Que primero lo miro cauteloso pero al ver el rostro del otro a centímetros de su rostro, se sintió nervioso.

-¿Eh, que rayos te pasa?- su tono sonó enojado pero eso no detuvo al chico, que tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y puso sus pulgares en los labios del pelirrojo, que ya estaba del mismo color de su cabellos, Haru frunció el ceño, Makoto y Rei abrieron los ojos como platos, Nagisa parecía el único divertido. Rin estaba paralizado de los nervios, ¿Acaso el pensaba…? Y después…

Sintió que el chico abría sus labios con los pulgares. Y soltaba un grito de emoción.

-Haru, Haru. Tenías razón, tienes los dientes de tiburón, ¿Cómo rayos es esto posible? ¡Es asombroso!

A todos les cayó una gotita por la cabeza, y Nagisa parecía un poco decepcionado, ¡El esperaba un beso!, mientras Chizuru jugaba maravillado con los dientes de Rin, este parecía aun más rojo y gritaba que lo soltara, (Siendo ignorado en el proceso), Rei miraba algo nervioso la escena y Nagisa recuperando el ánimo estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, diciendo frases que pusieran aun mas rojo al pelirrojo.

-Oh, mira tiene el cabello rojo, los ojos rojos, y la cara roja- dijo Chizuru, maravillado- Eres tan mono.

Grito a todo pulmón, divirtiendo a Nagisa que soltó una carcajada al ver ponerse aun más rojo a Rin.

-Nagisa-Kun, no es bueno burlarse de la desgracia ajena.

Mientras tanto Makoto se había acercado a Haruka, que lo miro con su rostro estático.

-Haru, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un primo? Y además que venía a vivir contigo- intento que no hubiera reproche en su voz pero aun así lo hubo, Haruka desvió la mirada para ocultar su diminuto sonrojo, y que Makoto no leyera sus pensamientos, solo hasta mañana.

-Haru, no me ignores- le dijo e hizo un puchereo, Haru sonrió internamente, ¿cómo no ceder ante algo así?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa- De la cual aun queda un poco más. Solo tenía que durar hasta mañana, y diría toda la historia. Makoto no se iba a conformar con eso, así que busco su salvación hasta que vio algo por el rabillo del ojo, su primo estaba bostezando.

-Chizu- el chico y todos voltearon- ¿Tienes sueño?

Su primo negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba otro bostezo traicionero, y se frotaba los ojos, el viaje en tren lo había dejado agotado. Todos se levantaron entendiendo que era hora de regresar a sus casas, apenas estaba empezando a atardecer, cuando se estaban despidiendo, Rin recordó algo.

-Eh Haru, mini-Haru- los dos Nanase voltearon para decirle que tenían su atención, aunque el menor frunció ligeramente el ceño por el apodo- Chizuru es nombre de mujer, ¿Acaso a todos los hombres de tu familia los nombran como mujeres?

Todos cayeron en la cuenta de que Rin tenía razón, con todo el ajetreo nadie lo había notado, el azabache menor inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto adorable.

-Chicos, yo…-empezó pero su primo le tapo la boca con la mano, y se encogió de hombros, indiferente, para Chizuru muchas cosas cobraron sentido. Y miro a su primo como se le mira a un insecto- Tú…

Pero Haru ya lo había metido a rastras a la casa después de despedirse de sus confundidos amigos.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

-¿Sabes que mañana todos se van a enterar, verdad?

El sonido de la voz de su primo le llego amortiguado por la puerta del baño, le dijo que él se bañaría primero ya que conocía su adicción al agua, y no andaba de humor de llegar tarde a la escuela mañana porque no salía de la tina. De hecho después de meterlo a rastras a la casa, no andaba de un muy buen humor que digamos, o eso pensaba el oji-azul mientras alistaba el futon del cuarto de invitados que ahora pertenecía Chizuru. Ya mañana vaciaran las cajas con sus cosas.

-Haru, sé que no hablas mucho, pero al menos dime algo, ¿no?

Deicidio no responder, tenía razón en que debió decirle todo desde el principio, pero el muy rara vez hacia bromas, y quería realmente sorprender a sus amigos. Tal vez debería disculparse. Escucho a alguien suspirar detrás, era Chizuru ahora sin la gorra y con una camisa de Haruka para dormir.

-Te extrañe, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Susurro con una voz tan dulce, que a Haru se le enterneció el corazón, con la mirada le dijo que el también lo extraño, el podía leerlo casi tan bien como Makoto, casi.

-Lo siento.

Haru no era que se disculpara mucho, pero esta vez le debía una disculpa, debió haberle dicho su plan.

-No importa, vayamos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

Haru se levanto, le dio una palmadita en su cabeza a su primo como diciendo "Buenas noches" y cuando salió del cuarto la escucho decir:

-Makoto es más guapo en persona.

Y después cerró la puerta tan rápido que Haru no tuvo tiempo de responder. _Maldita sea_, fue lo que pensó Haru antes de entrar al baño y reunirse con su tan amada agua. Y pensar en Makoto obviamente.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

Rei nunca admitiría esto en voz alta, pero desde el día que conoció a Nagisa, sintió una leve atracción hacia él, que fue creciendo conformo conoció al rubio, esperaba con ansias que subiera al tren de las mañanas para que le rogara entrar al club de natación, y cuando él empezó a correr con él en las mañanas se sintió dichoso. Mas cuando se unió definitivamente al club de natación dejando a un lado el de atletismo, y por ende tuvo que pasar aun más tiempo con el rubio, se dio cuenta con el tiempo, que él solo tenerlo como amigo y compañía diaria simplemente…

No era suficiente.

Quería más de Nagisa, ansiaba más. Casi podía decirse que lo necesitaba. Pero aunque a veces el rubio era tan juguetón con el que llegaba a puntos que parecía que le coqueteaba, pero él no sabía que pensar, como cuando le guiñaba un ojo, o se colgaba de su brazo muy, _muy_ cerca, o las veces que se acercaba tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban, o las veces…

Rei cayó en la cuenta de algo. Y se quedo boquiabierto, tanto que no se despidió de Rin, cuando bajaron del tren, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Nagisa lo guiaba a casa, ni que Nagisa se despedía. Hasta ese momento salió de su shock.

-Nagisa-kun- dijo en un tono aun de sorpresa- Usted me ha estado coqueteando todo este tiempo.

Nagisa se volteo hacia él, si estaba sorprendido por la acusación no lo demostró, Rei tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, y Nagisa sonrió ampliamente, con las brazos detrás de su espalda y balanceándose con los pies.

-Ohhh… ¿Apenas te has dado cuenta Rei-chan?- y le guiño un ojo.

Después salió corriendo hacia su casa, ignorando a un Rei que rojo como un tomate, le llamaba a gritos. La verdad Nagisa se sentía aliviado, Rei se estaba tardando mucho en darse cuenta, ahora tal vez podría hacer cosas un poco más avanzadas con él.

Como seducirlo.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

_PAM! _

Haru abrió los ojos algo sorprendido por el estruendo que lo despertó, por un momento se pregunto que pasaba y no se sorprendió de encontrarse en la bañare, si no de donde venia el ruido, tal vez alguien había entrado a la casa, ojala ese alguien sea Makoto, ojala fuera un Makoto…

-¡Maldita sea!- Ah, que decepción, solo era Chizu haciendo solo dios sabe que en su habitación, una parte dentro le dijo que posiblemente estuviera buscando sus cosas para la escuela que, por la visita repentina de sus amigos ayer, no habían desempacado aun, a todo esto ¿Desde cuándo sabe maldecir? Tendrían que hablar más tarde de eso.

-¡Haru!, ¿Dónde dejaste mi maleta con mi uniforme limpio?- Escucho la puerta de su habitación siendo abierta, y luego un momento de silencio- No, no me digas que te quedaste dormido en la tina- Vio la silueta del menor a través de la puerta del baño- Dios, Makoto va a matarte, lo haría yo si tuviera tiempo, ¿Mi maleta?

-En la sala donde estábamos ayer.- Se ahorro el comentario de que Makoto no mataría ni una mosca, era demasiado bueno para cometer tal atrocidad, escucho los pasos apurados por la escalera de bajada y luego de subida y el sonido de una puerta cerrarse para diez minutos después volver a abrirse y escuchar los pasos en los escalones nuevamente y algún sonido de la cocina, se sumergió más en la bañera y se pregunto porque Makoto no había llegado aun, ojala no se sintiera incomodo con la presencia de su primo ahí, desde que recuerda siempre habían sido ellos dos en su casa, nunca nadie más. Bueno, Chizuru no se iría pero tenía que aclararlo, no quería que el dejara de estar con él en las mañanas, miro su celular y alargo en brazo para mirar la hora.

Y casi mata a su primo.

Faltaba por lo menos 30 minutos para que Makoto pasara por él y llegaran a buena hora a la escuela, ¿Por qué demonios se despertó tan temprano? Bueno su primo llevaba un estilo de vida diferente hace apenas anteayer, de la cual él no sabía mucho, solo que se mudaba muy seguido y no duraba mucho en un lugar.

Dos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, alejándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Haru, ya me voy a la escuela. Te veo allá mas tarde.

-¿Por qué no esperas a Makoto y nos vamos juntos?

-Tal vez hoy tenías planeado seducirlo, y tener una sesión de sexo mañanero y no quisiera arruinar eso.

Haru casi pudo ver la sonrisa maliciosa del menor a través de la puerta. Varias imágenes (no aptas para menores) pasaron por su cabeza, y sintió algo de calor subir a sus mejillas. Y después frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?

Chizuru había empezado a caminar lejos de la puerta cuando la escucho decir:

-Creo que sería un largo y fantástico sexo mañanero mirando el cuerpazo que trae Makoto, además – Dijo lo demás en un tono que hacía parecer algo obvio – Siempre me voy temprano cuando llego a una ciudad, por si me pierdo.

Lo último lo dijo en un grito, y Haruka sintió la tentación de ir por él y hacerlo esperar, la idea de que se perdiera le inundo un poco de preocupación, y su vago instinto protector le alerto algo de peligro, pero luego recordó que el llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo de esa manera, y esperaba que fuera la última vez que tuviera que mudarse.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a Makoto. Aunque lo del sexo no sonaba mal.

Sonrojado volvió a meterse al agua.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

Makoto estaba subiendo los escalones para llegar a la casa de Haruka, era temprano en la mañana y aun tenía algunas dudas que él no le respondió ayer, los largos años a lado de alguien tan misterioso como su mejor amigo le decían que el ocultaba algo mas, algo que aun no le decía y él lo iba a averiguar, como que se llamaba Makoto Tachibana, y si no lo hacía, pues la verdad le gustaba su nombre así que no había mucho que hacer, no podía cambiar su nombre por más que fuera el de una chica, en todos sus años nunca lo pensó, ¿Cómo se pondría? Tal vez debería preguntarle a…

-¡Ah!- un grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta que había chocado con alguien, que para evitar que rodara por las escaleras le sujeto de la camisa, haciendo que sus caras quedaran, muy cerca. Makoto juro que había visto esos ojos azules en algún sitio,

-¿Está bien, Tachibana-Sempai?- Esa voz, ¿donde había escuchado alguien con esa voz y esos ojos azules?

-¿Chizuru-chan?- llamarle Nanase era algo raro para él, pero no podía ser la misma persona de ayer. Vio como le soltaba y tomaba equilibrio en las escaleras de nuevo, aun algo aturdido.

-Es mejor que te des prisa, Haru aun sigue en la tina, y creo que durmió ahí- Vio como empezaba a bajar los escalones que anteriormente él había subido –Dile que deje su almuerzo en la mesa, fíjate que no se le olvide, y si, si le puse caballa. Los veo más tarde.

Agitando la mano en forma de despedida y diciendo lo último en un grito mientras se alejaba hasta salir del campo de vista del castaño, cuando Makoto salió del shock por lo que acaba de ver, subió las escaleras corriendo, de dos en dos.

Haru tenía mucho que explicarle.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

Rei sentía su cara arder ligeramente, intentaba que no fuera muy notorio o esperaba que no lo fuera para el hiperactivo rubio que estaba sentado al lado de él, copiando su tarea de matemáticas, desde su pequeña, umh, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Declaración? Algo así, de que le ha estado coqueteando todo este tiempo, siente algo de vergüenza al estar cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña sensación de triunfo.

Nagisa le coqueteaba.

Eso debe significar algo, ¿no? Si le coqueteaba a él significa que se sentía atraído hacia el de alguna manera más de amistad, más allá. Pero sería serio, ¿o solo un juego para Nagisa? ¿Cómo debía comportarse el de ahora en adelante con el rubio? ¿Debería coquetearle también? Nunca le había coqueteado a nadie en su vida. Creo que tal vez nunca había tenido que pasar por eso, y ahora no sabía que hacer.

-Rei-chan.

¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? También le enojo un poco que en la mañana en el tren, Nagisa se comportara como si nada mientras él se moría de vergüenza y estaba bañado en nervios,

-¡Rei-chan!

Oh, ese pequeño y loco rubio. Si que podía ponerle muy confuso.

-¡REI-CHAN!

Un gran grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la vista y se encontró a milímetros de la cara del más bajo, los colores subieron a todo su rostro sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Si?

-Aquí está tu cuaderno, gracias por prestármelo- Puso el cuaderno en la mesa- Por cierto Rei-chan, estabas muy distraído ¿Acaso estabas pensando en mi?

Aun a esa corta distancia Nagisa le guiño un ojo, y al alejarse se aseguro de que sus narices se chocasen para luego ir a su asiento al final de la fila como si nada,

Rei estaba más rojo que un tomate. Cuando iba a preguntarle a Nagisa, posiblemente a gritos por su estado de vergüenza, la puerta se abrió y entro el profesor parando cualquier idea que Rei tuviera en ese momento para reclamar, algo que en el fondo agradecía.

-Buenos días clase- hablo el sensei, todos respondieron con un "Buenos días" respetuoso- Hoy llega a nuestra clase un nuevo estudiante. Trátenlo bien. Pasa, por favor, Nanase-san.

Cuando el estudiante nuevo entro, no fue lo que Nagisa y Rei esperaban, vieron entrar algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaban.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Nanase Chizuru-Una reverencia- Por favor, trátenme bien.

-¿EH?

Ese fue el grito de Rei y Nagisa totalmente atónitos.

Haruka tenía mucho que explicar.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

Esa misma tarde en la práctica de natación el club de Iwatobi, se podía ver a tres nadadores mirando fijamente a un cuarto que se cambiaba despreocupadamente, ignorando las miradas que les lanzaban, cada una cargada de incredulidad, confusa y sorprendida como la otra, había una extraña aura en el aire. No pesada y no tan liviana como se respiraba habitualmente en ese vestidor.

Y con esa escena fue que Rin llego a la práctica, a la que había sido invitado ayer.

-Hola.- Dijo pero nadie respondió, -Oigan, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Como respuesta recibió a tres adolescentes que salieron ya con sus trajes de baño del lugar.

-Pregúntale a Haru-chan.

-Haruka-Sempai te lo dirá.

-Haru es el que debe decirlo.

Y sin más salieron de los vestidores listos para calentar y después practicar. Dejándolos en un silencio, que en poco tiempo se volvió incomodo,

-Eh, Haru- Rin rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Haru permaneció en silencio, si no lo conociera Rin podría haber jurado que no lo escucho en absoluto, pero sabía que si lo había hecho así que opto por estarse quieto y esperar una respuesta.

Que no llego.

Haru siguió en silencio, y no respondió, con un suspiro Rin decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse de ropa. Cuando Haru termino le susurro algo a Rin.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

Y si el pelirrojo no lo conociera, diría que había cierta diversión en los ojos del azabache al decir eso, y después abandonar el vestidor.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

Después de eso la práctica siguió como si nada, o tanto como se puede con tres jóvenes viendo a otro como si hubiera asesinado a alguien y otro muy confundido con la situación.

Calentaron, nadaron, miraron a Haru, platicaron un poco, Rin se dio cuenta de que su hermana no estaba lo cual le extraño mucho. Le pregunto a Makoto por ella y al ver que él se pudo algo nervioso, sospecho algo que pronto se fue de su mente a ver de nuevo esas miradas en el azabache. Y después terminaron, cuando Rin salió de la piscina rumbo a los vestidores con sus amigos detrás. Platicando de cualquier cosa, miro hacia enfrente y vio una figura recargada en la cerca jugando con las correas de su mochila.

Al acercarse más, pudo ver que la figura era una chica de esta misma escuela, cuando ella los vio los saludo y les sonrió como si ya los conociera, miro a sus amigos que le devolvieron el saludo, pero la miraban como si no pudiera creer que ella existiera, casi como si no creyeran que fuera real. Algo confuso, le saludo de regreso, la chica se acerco y Rin pudo ver un largo cabello negro, altura más baja que Nagisa.

Cuando estuvo a su altura, la chica lo miro directamente a los ojos, con sus profundos ojos azules aterradoramente familiares, _¿Dónde? ¿Dónde he visto estos ojos?,_ la chica levanto las manos y se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro del pelirrojo y poner los pulgares en sus labios. _¿Quién había hecho esto antes? ¿Quién?_, y después sintió que le habrían los labios con los dedos dejando ver sus dientes.

-Oh, dientes de tiburón, nunca me cansare de verlos.- La voz maravillada le dio como un baldazo de agua fría.

_Imposible_.

Vio a sus amigos, en plan "Esto es broma, ¿Verdad?" Pero ellos simplemente negaron con la cabeza con comprensión, como si ellos ya hubieran pasado por eso. Miro a la chica delante de él, incapaz de poder creerlo.

-mi… mini-Haru- susurro con la chica aun jugando con sus dientes.

Chica. No chico.

_Chica_.

Atrás Haru como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Oh, Rin olvide decirte que Chizuru no tiene nombre de chica porque sea un chico, si no que ella es _realmente_ una chica.

Rin pudo jurar que había diversión en las palabras de su amigo atrás del normal tono indiferente.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo:**

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que exámenes proyectos y esa cosas.**

**¿Chizuru es una chica?**

**¿Makoto se cambiara el nombre?**

**¿Nagisa seducirá a Rei?**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Dejen Reviews, por favor**

**Bye-Bye**


	3. Pensamientos, enojos y seducciones

**3. Pensamientos, enojos y seducciones.**

A veces Haruka Nanase se preguntaba porque iba a la escuela.

El bien podría ser educado en casa, con maestros que fueran una hora al día, el mismo podría aprenderse los libros, sabía que podía hacerlo. No era tonto, pasaba todas sus materias con buenas calificaciones prácticamente sin poner atención a los maestros. Así podría pasar todo el día con su preciada agua y no salir de su casa más que para lo mínimamente necesario.

No tendría que soportar las largas y aburridas clases que los profesores daban todos los días, las llamadas de atención por no prestar "la debida atención", ni levantarse temprano en las mañanas y separarse de la bañera repleta del líquido celestial.

Tan pronto como se hacía esa pregunta la respuesta venia a su mente.

Sentado a su lado derecho, mirando alternativamente entre su cuaderno de notas y el profesor, anotando todo lo que creía fuera importante. Con su ceño levemente fruncido, y una clara mueca de concentración, Makoto en todo su esplendor de buen estudiante.

Si Haru no fuera a la escuela tendría que perderse de los momentos en que Makoto, en un acto inconsciente mordía la goma de su lápiz en un intento de concentrarse, haciendo desear a Haru que sus labios también fueran mordidos; de las veces en las que pasaba la mano por sus cabellos castaños despeinándolos aun mas, haciéndolo querer pasar sus manos para ver que tan suave era el cabello de la orca; de las veces que cuando se cansaba estiraba sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza causando que sus músculos se pegaran a la camisa del uniforme, flexionándolos, marcando cada pedazo de esa maravillosa y ancha espalda, haciéndolo desear ser poseído por ese cuerpo.

En ocasiones Nanase tenía que desviar la vista hacia la ventana para no quedarse como idiota mirando a su mejor amigo con toda la intensidad que era capaz de dar. O que en su defecto Makoto lo descubriera. Pero, ¿acaso eso era todo?

_No, claro que no_.

También tendría que renunciar a que Makoto pasara por el todas las mañanas y compartieran momentos como si fueran una pareja. Tendría que decirle adiós a las caminatas que daban juntos al dirigirse o regresar de la escuela, tal vez el no decía mucho pero apreciaba de sobremanera esos momentos. Tendría que despedirse de las noches en las que Makoto iba a su casa a hacer los deberes, y él se encargaba de tardar más de la cuenta provocando que la orca se quedara a dormir en su casa, y solo insistir un poco para hacer que el durmiera con él en su cama.

Agradecía a quien fuera que el castaño tuviera la costumbre de abrazarlo como a un osito de peluche, una vez que el caía en la inconsciencia pasaba las manos por su cintura, pegando su espalda a su pecho, tan juntos cómo es posible, y así el podía, después de aspirar profundamente la fragancia del castaño, arrullarse con el sonido de su respiración y dormir profundamente.

Dirigió una mirada a Makoto sentado en el escritorio junto a él, tenía su cabeza apoyada en una mano y con la otra estaba escribiendo lo que sea que el maestro estuviera diciendo, como si sintiera su mirada, dirigió su esmeralda mirada hacia él , sonriéndole cálidamente como solo Makoto sabe hacerlo.

Si, ir a la escuela valía la pena.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

A la hora del almuerzo nuestro extremadamente sensual club de natación favorito estaba, como de costumbre, en la azotea de la escuela, degustando sus almuerzos en un cómodo ambiente de camarería.

Cuando Haru abrió su almuerzo, hecho por su prima que había empezado a prepararle uno todos los días desde que llego a su casa. Pese a que el protestaba:

-No tienes que hacerlo- le había dicho una noche que estaban tumbados en la sala viendo televisión. El no despego la vista nunca del aparato. Ella parpadeo confundida en su dirección.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A los almuerzos, no tienes que molestarte en prepararlos cada mañana.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente antes de desviar la vista a la televisión de nuevo.

-No importa, quiero hacerlo.

Y así fue terminada la conversación, nunca más volvieron a sacar el tema a colación. Simplemente ella se iba diez minutos antes de que Makoto pasara, dejando su almuerzo en la mesa. Listo para que se lo llevara, después de la primera semana dejo de quejarse al notar que siempre le ponía caballa, preparada de diferentes maneras; a la plancha, frita, con queso, etc.

Ya hacía dos semanas que ella había llegado y se había unido bien al grupo, a diferencia suya, ella era muy social, bueno superficialmente ya que años de estar mudándose le habían enseñado a no echar muchas raíces en cualquier lugar, y no encariñarse mucho de la gente.

Suspiro sintiendo algo de pena por ella, mientras empezaba a comer de su almuerzo, después miro hacia sus amigos que estaban haciendo un escándalo como era costumbre, Nagisa estaba encima de Rei jugando con sus cabellos, y Rei le gritaba cosas como "No soy una muñeca, bájese de encima Nagisa-kun" y cosas por ese estilo, miro a Makoto que miraba la escena con una sonrisa alegre, Makoto siempre ha estado a su lado, nunca ha estado solo gracias a Makoto. Ahora también tenía a Gou y Rin. Tenía un grupo de amigos que lo aceptaban tal como era y nunca lo dejarían solo.

Con un triste pensamiento recordó que probablemente Chizuru solo lo tiene a él.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

Chizuru Nanase pensó que tal vez podría tomar su cuaderno y estrellarlo contra la cara de sus compañeras, una por una hasta que se fueran corriendo, (o matarlas, lo que pasara primero), la paciencia que tenia se estaba disolviendo fácilmente, ella solo quería estar en el salón de clases para terminar, por fin, de traspasar los apuntes del último cuaderno de Rei, a su cuaderno propio para al fin ponerse al día con todas las materias. Una pensaría que no era mucho pedir, verdad.

Pues al parecer si lo era.

Levanta la mirada para ver al par de chicas de su clase, (de las cuales ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres), ambas castañas, y de estaturas promedio. Pedirle por milésima vez que les consiguiera una cita con alguno del club de natación.

_Sí, yo no apostaría por eso_.

Ignoro los ojitos de cachorro que le miraban, volviendo a poner su atención a su cuaderno y siguió escribiendo. Haciendo caso omiso del gemido de exasperación de sus compañeras, sin embargo no se fueron.

Ella sabía que perdían su tiempo, algo que tenía muy claro es que no faltaba mucho para que su primo y Makoto fueran una pareja. Y lo apoyaba totalmente, Makoto era perfecto para Haru y lo adoraba de una manera casi alarmante. Mientras Haru le había confesado que estaba totalmente enamorado de Makoto, si esas chicas querían ayuda, no la obtendrían de ella.

La de la derecha finalmente hablo.

-Ne, Chizuru-chan ¿Dile a Tachibana-Sempai que si quiere ir al cine conmigo por favor?

Ella ni le prestó atención.

-Y pregúntale a tu primo si quiere ir conmigo al karaoke, ¿Si?

Sentía que iba a romper su lápiz de lo fuerte que lo sujetaba, casi suelta una risa sarcástica al pensar que su primo consideraría tan solo ir con ella al karaoke, _"Si, ni lo sueñes"_ alguien diría que después de una semana de estar mandándolas al demonio se hubieran rendido. Pero ellas seguían insistiendo, con algo de desesperación tomo su celular y mando un mensaje a la única persona que le diría a donde huir.

Las chicas seguían ahí, parloteando sobre las citas que ella podría organizarles, Chizuru pensó si la castigarían por atravesar sus gargantas con su lápiz.

Su celular timbro recibiendo una respuesta, que no era la que ella esperaba, así que tecleo otra cosa. Unos segundos después recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Copiando lo último del cuaderno, guardo sus cosas en su mochila, tomando su almuerzo intacto el proceso.

Las chicas callaron de golpe.

Mientras ella empezaba a caminar a la salida, finalmente la de la izquierda hablo.

-Ne, ¿Chizuru-chan…?

-Nanase- la corto en media oración, -No recuerdo nunca haberles dado el permiso de tutearme.

Y así salió rumbo al único lugar que quería estar.

Pero primero pasaría por un jugo.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

Makoto miro a Haru comer por el rabillo del ojo, y necesito todo de sí para no parecer como: "Soy un hermoso gatito, dame amor", ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decirle lo que sentía? Ah, así está el pequeño detalle de no saber si le correspondería, ¿De que servían tantos años juntos, si no podía saber si su mejor amigo le correspondía?

Suspiro frustrado, si no tuviera un miedo terrible de perder a Haru, hace mucho que se le hubiera declarado. Se llevo un pedazo de pulpo a la boca, y dirigió su mirada a Haruka de nuevo, estaba tomando de su botella de agua, presto aun más atención a como la garganta trabajaba y tragaba, estaba totalmente fascinado. A lo lejos escucho un ruido, pero no le prestó atención.

Haru bajo su botella al sentirse observado, giro la vista y se encontró con las esmeraldas de su mejor amigo, mirándolo fijamente, el cual estaba mortalmente serio, vio algo en su mirada que no supo identificar bien, ¿Fascinación? Tal vez, basto de parte de su autocontrol para no sonrojarse.

Hasta que escucho el sonido más hermoso del mundo, el de su salvación.

-Makoto,- El respondió algo inteligente como "¿Huu?- está sonando tu teléfono.

Eso saco al fin a Makoto de su ensoñación, que algo confundido saco su celular. Era un mensaje.

-Eh, Haru es de Chizuru-chan- Haru lo miro fijamente, Makoto lo interpreto como un "¿Qué dice?" – Dice "Dile a Haru que donde se encuentra, quiero almorzar con ustedes" que raro, nunca ha comido con nosotros, ¿Qué hago Haru?

Si Haruka no recordaba mal, ella tenía que copiar los cuadernos en su salón y comía con sus compañeras.

-Pregúntale porque.

Makoto tecleo la respuesta y espero. Cuando la recibió sintió miedo.

-Ha… Haru- Haruka se giro al escuchar ese tono de voz, el mismo que Makoto usaba cuando le obligaban a hacer cosas que despertaban su lado asustadizo, como entrar a edificios abandonados en mitad de la noche, o cuando Nagisa le forzaba a ver una película de terror, donde la sangre en las escenas fluía de una manera tan grotesca que hacían a la pobre horca querer desmayarse. El tono de terror.

Viendo el celular como si de la nada fuera a explotarle en la cara, se lo paso rápidamente a Haruka para que leyera el mensaje. Este lo tomo y leyó lo que su prima pudo enviarle a Makoto para que se espantara tanto.

"_Dile a mi adorado primo, que si no quiere ir a la sala de maestros a recogerme por haber atravesado la garganta de mis compañeras con mi lapicero será mejor que me diga dónde está. Ahora"_

Mientras respondía simplemente que estaban en la azotea, Haru pensó que su prima podría estar enojada. Y también pensó que sería mejor que no atravesara la garganta de sus compañeras, esta semana le tocaba a él lavar la ropa, y la sangre era sorprendentemente difícil de sacar.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

_En __Samezuka_

En los dormitorios de Samezuka, Rin miraba como Nitori corría de un lado a otro de la habitación, sacando y guardando cosas como; lápices, cuadernos, ropas, ¿Era eso un oso de peluche? En fin, haciendo todo el desastre que solo él era capaz de crear. Rin pensó que antes eso le molestaba de sobremanera, y en tiempos pasados no hubiera dudado en gritarle a su compañero por el desorden, y tal vez (lo más probable), le hubiese tirado algo a la cabeza.

Pero desde que las cosas con sus amigos se arreglaron, y volvieron a ser un equipo, había apaciguado un poco su mal genio, un poco…

-Ai- le dijo al menor, el cual paró en seco al escuchar ese tono de su Sempai, que venía naturalmente antes de un regaño – Quédate quieto, solo estas ensuciando mas nuestra habitación.

-Lo… Lo siento Rin-Sempai.

Bueno, el no le aventó nada a la cabeza, eso era un progreso, ¿verdad?

Observo como Ai, se sentaba en su escritorio a hacer la tarea como niño regañado, Rin no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito mal, aunque el sentimiento no le duro mucho al recordar que estaba un poquito enojado con Nitori, la razón: Lo dejo plantado.

Así como se escucha, el día que había ido a la casa de su amigo Haruka, cuando conocieron a su primo, no, _prima_, (Aun no se creía que Haruka hubiera usado a su propia familia como motivo de broma), iba a ir al principio con Ai, el cual aunque su entusiasmo disminuyo visiblemente cuando le pregunto, eso no desalentó al tiburón a prácticamente forzarlo, y para que negarlo _amenazarlo_ con que fuera. Después de que Nitori, algo asustado, accedió a acompañarlo, se dio por satisfecho.

Hasta que llego el día.

Después de despertarse, y dar su saludo matutino, Rin se alisto para ir a trotar antes de ir con sus amigos, Nitori dijo que hoy no podía acompañarlo porque tenía que hacer un trabajo pendiente antes de la tarde, era día de escuela, pero no tenían que ir a clases. La forma en que lo dijo, le hizo a Rin dudar un poco sobre dejarlo solo en la habitación. Incluso se ofreció a ayudarlo.

-En serio, no me molesta deja que te ayude.

-No hay problema, Rin-Sempai, valla a trotar yo lo esperare para cuando regrese.

Ai le dedico una gran sonrisa, después de que el pelirrojo pensara que era tierno, decidió tomarle la palabra e irse a trotar, confiando en que su compañero estaría ahí cuando regresara.

Gran error.

Deberían imaginarse la sorpresa que pasó Rin cuando llego a su dormitorio y lo encontró vacio, por mera curiosidad grito el nombre de su compañero, también entro al baño que había en su habitación por si estaba ahí, pero se encontraba vacío.

Con el seño fruncido y un mal presentimiento marco el número de Ai, pero no le contestaba, a la tercera llamada recibió un mensaje de texto, con un poco de alivio viendo que era del menor.

"_Rin-Sempai, no voy a acompañarlo"_

Algo confundido tecleo una respuesta.

"_¿Por qué? "_

En menos de un minuto.

"_No quiero"_

Rin casi tira el teléfono contra la pared, había sido engañado por Nitori para que el pudiera escapar, y no acompañarlo. Una parte de él se sentía traicionado, la otra se sentía orgullosa. Pensó en buscarlo por la escuela, y volverlo a llamar, pero mirando el reloj supo, que si quería alcanzar a sus amigos a la salida de la escuela, tendría que irse ya o perdería el tren.

Pero a Nitori le esperaba una buena cuando regresara.

Al final, cuando regreso a los dormitorios, estaba tan cansado por todas las emociones pasadas ese día, que callo exhausto en su cama olvidando el regaño que tenía planeado darle al menor, el cual suspiro de alivio en su cama, al escuchar que su Sempai estaba dormido.

Bueno, ya de eso unos días, había vuelto al día siguiente solo para ser víctima de la broma de su adorado amigo, ocultando el verdadero sexo de su prima. Después de todo eso, no había encontrado tiempo de hablar con Nitori, tal vez el no entendía que lo único que quería era incluirlo en su grupo de amigos, porque quería a Nitori en su vida, y no solo como amigo.

Había notado que el menor se le había acercado aun cuando su genio fuera el de los mil demonios, había estado a su lado aun cuando alejaba a todo el mundo, aunque lo haya intentado de alejar, nunca lo dejo solo. Además el tenia un cierto encanto inocente, siempre era muy entusiasta, y tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban, además el podía calmar su furia mejor que nadie.

Alguien así no encontraría nunca jamás.

Pero él no se consideraba una persona que hacia las cosas con un plan especifico, era más bien alguien salvaje que seguía sus instintos, los cuales le gritaban acorralar a su presa.

Se puso de pie intentando no hacer mucho ruido, y camino hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentado Nitori, alias su presa, llego justo cuando el joven se ponía de pie, de un hábil movimiento movió la silla que se interponía entre ellos, haciendo reaccionar al más joven que se giro para ver a su Sempai…

"_Demasiado tarde."_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba acorralado entre el escritorio, Ai trago con fuerza al sentirse invadido por el cuerpo del mayor, no era que le desagradara, el hace mucho que acepto que estaba enamorado de su Sempai, pero el nerviosismo le ganaba, y tenerlo tan cerca le causaba nuevas sensaciones.

Era el o ¿De repente hacia más calor en la habitación?

Rin se acerco, puso ambas manos en el escritorio, justo al lado de las caderas del menor, y rompió toda ley del espacio personal que pudo haber existido, inclinándose un poco para estar a la altura del rostro del menor. Que lo miraba con los ojos como platos, junto un tierno sonrojo.

-Has estado evitándome Ai- el susurro con la voz ronca que hizo las piernas de Nitori temblar, no lo confundió de saber que eso no era una pregunta.

-No… No sé de que habla Rin-Sempai- la voz le tembló un poco más de lo que pensó. Rin bajo poco a poco hasta que llego a su oreja.

-¿No?- y después dio una leve mordida. El dolor de la mordida le pareció extrañamente placentero al menor. Soltando un suspiro de fascinación, motivo al mayor a empezar a trazar un camino por su cuello, mientras ponía ambas manos en la cadera del menor el cual se dejaba hacer.

_Tok, Tok, Tok. _

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta provoco que el menor saltara del escritorio y mayor soltara un gruñido, mas unas cuentas maldiciones en voz baja. Aprovechando la distracción Nitori salió de la prisión que Rin le había creado con sus brazos y corrió a abrir la puerta, rogando que el mayor no matara al visitante.

-Hola- saludo alegremente el capitán Mikoshiba, Nitori suspiro de alivio al saber que Rin no golpearía a su capitán.

Al menos eso esperaba.

-Capitán, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-Pregunto alegremente el menor, provocando una mueca en el pelirrojo.

-Necesito que me acompañes…

-De acuerdo- y en menos de cinco segundos, Nitori había arrastrado al capitán fuera de la habitación, o sabía que Rin podría detenerlos, y si eso pasaba solo dios, sabría que podría hacerle.

Así que Rin estaba impresionado, molesto e incrédulo, Nitori acaba de huir. De nuevo, gruño aun más molesto para después mirar la puerta con decisión.

El no se rendía fácilmente, sabía que su kohai sentía algo por él, y costara lo que costara haría que Ai no se quisiera ir de su vida nunca más, una sonrisa de depredador cruzo por su rostro.

"_Puedes correr todo lo que quieras Ai porque al final…" _

Tomo una toalla mientras entraba al baño, necesitaba una ducha fría.

Al final el seria suyo.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

**Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo esta su vida?**

**Sé que al principio dije que esta historia seria RinxOc, pero al final decide cambiarla a Rintori, ya que la pareja es simplemente hermosa.**

**Me gusto mucho la idea de que no sea el pobre de Nitori el que anda batallando en enamorar a Rin desde el principio, ¿y si esta vez Rin lo seduce? Buajajaja.**

**Díganme que les pareció, yo aprecio mucho sus comentarios, me alegran mucho el día. **

**También quiero que me digan que parejas les gustaría para el próximo capítulo, las opciones son las siguientes:**

**Rintori**

**MakoHaru**

**Reigisa**

**SeiGou**

**Ahí están, díganme cual pareja les gustaría que avanzara la historia el próximo capítulo y yo la pondré.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**Artemisa se despide.**

**Dejen Reviews, por favor.**

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
